The End of the War
by Lonely God
Summary: A fanfic based on the final Battle for Olympus, between the Seven and Gaea's forces, and the events after. Primary focus on Percabeth. Because I love them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! Now, before I talk about this story, I know you are all wanting an update to Winter's Heart. Rest assured, I will get back to it, I just need the motivation.**

**Anyway, now, this story, well, most of it anyway, was made up a while ago and I posted to Percabeth: Together Forever. I also posted to my Tumblr. I'm saying this now, I don't really want people whining constantly and saying I'm using someone else's fanfic. The only things I'm using from anyone else, is from Uncle Rick. The characters and main plotline of said characters are his, he is the author. I'm just a fanfic writer who makes no profit =).**

Now that that's out of the way, this is my take on the final battle against Gaea and the Giants. 

Percy and Annabeth stood at the prow of the Argo II as the original Mount Olympus came into view. The couple were next to each other; Percy's arm around her waist, and her head on his shoulder. Since Tartarus, they were almost inseparable. They always stood shifts together, and when they slept, it was in Percy's cabin. It had started the night after Eripus, when Annabeth had given up trying to sleep in her own room. She had gone over and walked into his room without even knocking. Percy had found sleep just as evasive as Annabeth had, so he understood without needing to be told. He shuffled over in the bed and lifted up the blankets so that Annabeth could lay down and curl up next to him. Finding solace in each other, they had eventually managed to get to sleep. And so she had unofficially moved into his room.

Percy felt a shiver race up Annabeth's spine.  
"I always wanted to see it," he heard her say. "But not like this."  
"Too many monsters as it is?" Percy asked.  
Annabeth nodded before turning around and burying her head into Percy's chest. He wrapped his other arm around her and dropped a small kiss onto the top of her head.  
"Annabeth?" he asked quietly.  
"Mmhmm?"  
"In case you didn't already know, I just wanted to say that I love you."  
Annabeth felt her heart leap as she heard the words. She pulled his mouth to hers in a soft kiss as she replied without words.

They didn't properly part until Leo had touched down the Argo II in front of the massive horde of monsters mingling at the base of the mountain. After everyone shared a few "good luck"s and hugs, and those in relationships kissed, they disembarked and drew weapons. The ground before them began to swirl as Gaea's face appeared.  
"Last chance, children. Surrender, and I will spare you and your families. I only need one male and one female demigod. The rest of you may go home. Last chance."  
Gaea was met with stony silence by the demigods. She sighed, and the ground became still once more.

The monsters, assembled into rough battle lines before the seven, began to run forward, each one wanting to be the first to taste demigod flesh. Suddenly, a massive spire of rock exploded from the ground. The rock vanished, leaving behind a doorway and a hundred Roman legionnaires. A full century.  
A girls voice was heard from the leader. "Battle lines! Shields up! Pila forward! Clear the doorway!"  
As soon as they were clear of the doorway, more demigods started pouring through it. As well as demigods, a group of girls came through with silver bows and wolves. A boom of thunder was heard in the sky, causing the seven to look up. Twenty-four chariots were in the sky, chariots which could not have been less alike, yet more recognizable.  
"The gods!" Annabeth cried. Percy was laughing, and quickly the others were too. As they descended, the demigods realized that the twelve major Olympians had each split themselves into two figures, each one of the pairs wearing either purple or orange, while their counterpart wore the other.

The chariots began to land around the demigods, just as a large group of cyclopes burst through the doorway, led by none other than Tyson. Zeus and Jupiter each stepped from their chariots and looked upon the seven.  
Zeus spoke. "You have done well, as much as I hate to admit it." A small chorus of agreement rose up among the Olympians. "Now, we ask you, properly, for aid." He looked at them. "Heroes of the Prophecy of Seven, will you lead the armies of Olympus, united as both Roman and Greek together, against the armies of Gaea?"  
It was Leo who spoke first. "I didn't come all this way to sit back and watch. But Zeus, and Jupiter, and all of you, we have some words for you when we're done here." The others nodded, and the gods mounted up.

Even with both Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood displayed in force, the fight was still hectic. Percy and Annabeth stayed together, stabbing and slashing around each other as they had done for years. After what felt like hours, there was a lull in the fighting around them. Percy couldn't help but grin at Annabeth.  
"What are you smiling at, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked with a smile.  
"You and me, fighting together yet again!" Percy laughed.  
"You and I, you mean?" Percy laughed again at Annabeth correcting his grammar. He took a good look at her. A few cuts on her arms, blood and mud covering her, half her hair was loose from the ponytail she had put it in that morning, her grey eyes darting around to make sure they weren't in imminent danger, and yet he couldn't think of a time when she had been more beautiful. He grabbed her by the wrist. "Annabeth, when we get back, will you marry me?"  
Her eyes widened. "You're proposing to me now?"  
"Might be the last chance to ask!"  
There was a pause. Then, "As soon as we kill the last of these monsters, you had better go and warn my mother that we're engaged!"

Eventually, with the help of the gods, the Giants and Titans were cast back into Tartarus, and Gaea was once more put to sleep. Percy couldn't help but to pick up Annabeth, spin her around, and kiss her. She closed her eyes happily, and melted into Percy's arms. Jason and Piper also fell together, and Frank forced his anticipation aside and pulled Hazel close. A number of cheers rose up from the combined armies of Olympus, and, for the first time since the Romans had stolen the Athena Parthenos, Romans and Greeks were united.  
When the excitement had died down slightly, Jupiter strode up to where the seven were embracing.  
"It's not quite over yet," he said, looking down upon them. "You must still return home on your own for the quest to be considered complete. The day after you arrive, I expect you to make for Olympus for your rewards. You, and the Son of Hades, and the Daughter of Bellona."  
With that, the gods started heading back towards their chariots. Percy hesitated, then ran up to Poseidon. "Wait, dad!" he called.  
The god turned and smiled at his son. "Yes, Percy?"  
"Can you tell Mum? Tell her we're alive?"  
Poseidon nodded, then hugged Percy. "You truly are hero. All of you." He then leaned down to whisper in Percy's ear. "Though, I still don't think that Athena likes you being with her daughter." The two shared a small laugh before Poseidon climbed onto his chariot, and the gods departed for the Empire State Building version of Olympus.

Farewells were made to the campers who had come through the portal, which Reyna promised would be explained back at camp, before they all went back through it, and the spire of rock fell back into the ground. The Seven boarded the Argo II, and turned their sails to home.

**Alright, that's it for chapter 1. This will have multiple chapters.  
Next chapter will be their return to CHB, and, for those who have read the stories that were posted on the page mentioned before… well, that first story I wrote with the million feels attached… I'm sorry. But that is going to be the main part of Chapter 2, as soon as I re-write it.  
(FB deleted a bunch of stuff from the page somehow and I didn't think to copy it to my Tumblr.)**

**Anyway, I hope to update this faster than my usual stories XD For those who keep waiting, I love guys =) You're the best.**


	2. The End of the Quest

**What time is it? UPDATE TIME =D  
Have been reading and loving all the reviews, honestly guys, you bring tears to my eyes. Or you would, if I hadn't used them all writing this chapter. Consider that your warning.  
**

It was with a thundering applause that the Argo II descended upon Camp Half-Blood. Campers from wearing both orange and purple shirts cheered the seven heroes from the prophecy as Leo guided the ship down and landed on the water. Percy and Annabeth were the first to walk down the gangplank, hand in hand.  
"Good to be back?" Annabeth asked.  
"Of course," Percy grinned. He leaned in and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "Especially since we're together again." Annabeth squeezed his hand affectionately.  
Chiron was the first to approach the seven, stopping and looking down at Percy in horse form.  
"Mr Jackson, I must remind you to please let myself or Mr D. know before disappearing from camp."  
He held the stern gaze for just a few seconds longer before he broke into a huge grin. "But aside from that, welcome home!"  
Percy laughed and threw his arms around his old mentor.

Reyna stepped forward from the crowd next, letting down some of her usual guarded expression to smile at the group.  
"Well, you did it," she said.  
"WE did it," Annabeth corrected.  
Percy nodded. "Without you, we wouldn't have made it." Then he did something totally unexpected and hugged Reyna. The girl froze for a few seconds before nervously putting her own arms around him. A cheer went up among the campers, both Roman and Greek, until Annabeth cleared her throat at her boyfriend. Percy laughed as he let go of Reyna, who walked back to the campers. As she started shouting orders for someone to be brought forward, Percy saw Nico slip quietly around and start talking to Jason. Annabeth went to see them as well while Grover and Rachel both attacked Percy for a group hug.

A silence suddenly fell over the crowd as Reyna walked forward again, this time leading Octavian. The Auger had his hands tied behind his back and the Romans would occasionally poke him with a spear to keep him moving forward. His hair was a filthy mess and, from the looks of the guards, they wouldn't hesitate to kill him if Reyna gave the word.  
Reyna strode up to Percy. "He lead a rebellion amongst Camp Jupiter, and attempted to bring war to Camp Half-Blood. Completely disobeyed the orders of his Praetor. Most of the campers tried to hold him back, while those who supported him were taken back to Camp Jupiter under guard."  
"Why's he here, then?" Percy asked.  
"Because, according to Chiron, Mars himself has declared to come here and decide his fate."  
Percy was nodding in agreement when, with a cry of rage, Octavian shook free of his bonds and grabbed one of the pila around him.  
"Die, Corruptor!" he shouted madly, and threw the spear.

Not at Percy.

At Annabeth.

She was too surprised to move, and Percy was too far away even though he tried to stop it.

The spear struck, piercing though Nico's chest as he dived into the spear's path. He staggered to the ground while blood began to soak through his clothes. Annabeth suddenly tried to hold parts of his shirt around the spear's haft and keep the blood in, but everyone knew that it was too late.  
Nico pulled her close so that he could whisper in Annabeth's ear. "Percy loves you. Keep him happy."

And with those final words, Nico di Angelo, the Ghost King, died.

***Inserts dramatic music here* **

**Now, why don't we just let Coach Hedge beat the crap out of Octavian. Who knows, I might do that for my next chapter =D  
Maybe, but I need to work out what I'm going to do for that one. Oh well, I guess we'll wait and see.**

**Sorry about that chapter as well. But Nico was a threat to my Percabeth. His sacrifice was necessary. **

**Cya's next time**

Hey, here's my story,  
And Octavian's crazy,  
But I need feedback,  
So review, maybe?

Haha


End file.
